Oscar Modra
Oscar Modra (25 June 1993 in Koningstad) is a Brunanter footballer who plays for Arabian FC as a forward. He emerged in 2012 as a promising young talent with FC Willemstad, but his performances since then have been more mixed and he has been criticised for not living up to his potential. Biography Modra played football at his high school in Koningstad, and after performing well at inter-school competitions he was noticed by scouts from professional teams. In 2011, after graduating from high school, Modra signed with FC Willemstad's youth academy. He was promoted to their main squad just a year later in 2012, and despite his young age he became the team's main forward for the 2012-13 Second League. He retained this position even when new chairman Peter Wostor heavily rearranged the squad in the winter break and finished the season with 15 goals, the second-highest in the league, as FC Willemstad won promotion to the First League. His performances and goal-scoring talent drew significant praise, and he was seen at this time to be a future prospect for the Brunant national football team. In the First League, however, Modra struggled to adjust to the more talented opponents and also saw his playing time and on-field possession reduced due to intra-team competition as the team signed several other star forwards, such as Tomás and Carlos Marin; he finished the 2013-14 First League with seven goals. Tomás and Marin both left the club in the summer of 2014, but Modra still struggled to gain prominence within the team as more star forwards were brought in to replace them, namely Mike Murray and Hamid Asma. He was forced out of the starting eleven, and did not score any goals in the first half of the 2014-15 First League. He left FC Willemstad in the winter break as the management used him as a trade piece to acquire another star forward, Arabian FC's Ibrahim Ghrabi. At Arabian FC, Modra returned to being a starting eleven player but took time to adjust to his new environment and was jeered by fans for being an inferior replacement to Ghrabi. He ended up finishing the season with just one goal, scored on the final matchday. In the 2015-16 First League, Arabian FC overall performed very well, breaking several offensive records as they won the league for the first time. Modra was able to improve on his performance from the previous season as he scored six goals and made a number of assists, but was still overshadowed as an attacking talent by other forwards such as Theo Andrews and Mark Olsen, and even several midfielders such as Mustapha Mokrani and Amer Abdelkadir. Because of this, Modra was even sometimes dropped from the starting eleven to play an additional midfielder. In the 2016-17 First League, Modra finally saw more playing time and on-field prominence again as, with Andrews injured for most of the season and Olsen declining due to ageing, he was generally the team's main forward. He was able to improve his goal tally and his overall performances, but Arabian FC's offence as a whole declined and Modra was criticised for being a less efficient striker than Andrews. He remained fairly prominent in the next season as Andrews struggled to return to form, though Ali Hussein displaced him as the main striker. Modra played for the Brunant national under-20 football team in 2013, but due to his subsequent struggles he never appeared for the senior team. Being of Polish descent, Modra was also eligible to represent that country before he chose Brunant. Category:1993 births Category:Association football forwards Category:Arabian FC Category:FC Willemstad Category:Current Arabian FC squad Category:Living people Category:Footballers